


...And I love him true

by vonNepsa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Asmodeus, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangulation, Top Solomon, solodeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonNepsa/pseuds/vonNepsa
Summary: Solomon thought he knew Asmodeus tricks, the subtle yet suggestive touch of the hips in the library, the sophisticated and endearing love confessions and the delightful kisses. Even though Asmodeus was captivating, he tried to keep their relationship as platonic as possible and was certain to keep it that way.The visit to the House of Lamentation did not end up the way Solomon thought it would.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	...And I love him true

There was something about Asmodeus, something that had drawn him in from the very beginning. A hint of curiosity, sensuality and indecency, something quite intriguing and yet … insidious. There had been many a year since Solomon and Asmodeus had formed a pact together - and during these years Solomon had denied all of the amorous advances Asmodeus had tried on him, flicking away hands to close to the waistband of his trousers for example, even though some of those advances had been quite tempting - charm and all. Solomon knew Asmodeus by now, or at least that was what he thought. You would be surprised over how little you actually know about those you deem close, or even how little you know about yourself. 

Solomon thought he knew Asmodeus tricks, the subtle yet suggestive touch of the hips in the library, the sophisticated and endearing love confessions and the delightful kisses. Even though Asmodeus was captivating,  he tried to keep their relationship as platonic as possible and was certain to keep it that way. Yet, there was something different today. He had been invited to the House of Lamentation by Asmodeus for a study session, even if their study sessions often ended up being anything but that. It usually ended up with Asmodeus straddling his lap, trailing kisses up his arm and neck, leaving a few marks in more or less visible places all over his body. Truth was that it had become harder and harder to deny Asmodeus what he wanted, one too many times had he spent the night entangled in the demon’s arms, sleep deprived for the rest of the following day. And now he found himself here again, in the lavish library, seated in one of the big armchairs with Asmodeus on his lap, the demon’s face buried in the dip where the neck turned to shoulder, planting featherlight kisses on his skin. Solomon had his arms wrapped around the demon, caressing the back of Asmodeus’ head, running his fingers through his hair and down the back. It would have been like every other time, but today Asmodeus seemed more persistent, more daring, hot to the touch. And then there was the smell….

He was used to all of the different fragrances Asmodeus wore, perfumes, soaps, all of the different oils he used and the aroma diffusers that were neatly placed all over his private room - but nothing could compete with the scent coming from the demon at the moment. It was a sweet odor, almost like a newly picked bouquet of flowers or a light rainfall on a hot summer's day - most of all, this flavour fit this narcissistic demon perfectly. He buried his nose in Asmodeus’ champagne coloured hair, just to get another whiff of the fragrance, making his whole body shudder as soon as the odor hit his nostrils. Something possessive seemed to awaken in him, he wanted Asmodeus and this smell to only belong to himself, he wanted to devour him in any way and every way possible. His embrace around the demon tightened as he tried to bury his nose even deeper into the nape. Asmodeus had moved his kissing up towards Solomon’s earlobe, nibbling lightly on it, letting out a loud gasp as the embrace around him tightened.

  
“I’ve been waiting for you to awaken, my love…. My alpha!” he purred seductively as he brought Solomon’s face close to his, bringing him in for a deep kiss.    
  
A deep growl arose inside Solomon as the demon's words sunk in, answering the kiss as one of his hands tangled its fingers in Asmodeus hair before yanking the demon away, abruptly ending the kiss. Asmodeus yelped as his head jerked back, a string of saliva the only thing still connecting them two.    
“Your WHAT?” Solomon growled at the smiling demon licking his lips delightfully.

“Oh darling, there’s no time for explanations. Your pheromones are driving me crazy!” he snickered in return, grinding down on Solomons’ hips teasingly.    
“And you seem quite ready for action yourself” smirkingly nodding towards the much noticeable bulge between Solomons’ legs. Gently Asmodeus caressed Solomon's face, leaning in for yet another kiss. 

“No..!” Solomon yanked away his face before their lips connected again. “What are you scheming, what have you done with me?”   
  
“Oh nothing at all, my dear.” The demon threw his arms around Solomon’s neck, dragging them closer together again, so close that their lips almost connected again. “It’s just the way of nature…”    
  
“You’re not making any sense, you fiend!” He buried his face at the end of the neck again, the fragrance just seemed to get stronger. “I demand you to tell me what’s going on”

Solomon gasped loudly as he felt one of Asmodeus’ hands grab at the now throbbing bulge in between his legs. At the same time he could feel how the demon's mouth was getting closer towards his ear, feeling every single breath before it, almost whispering, continued speaking.

“Let’s just say that I am an Omega in heat and you are a dormant Alpha finally waking. I have waited eons for this so just follow your instinct, darling. I’ll explain later….” A sharp pain followed as the demon bit down on the earlobe, making Solomon groan in response.    
“I think we shall find a more private place, don’t you agree?” he snickered before dragging Solomon up from the armchair, embracing him in yet another deep kiss before drawing Solomon with him out of the library. 

Even if Asmodeus' room wasn’t located so far away from the library itself, the way over took longer than both of them expected. They managed to leave the library behind, but as soon as they stepped outside Solomon pressed the demon up against the wall, lips interlocking once again. This feeling, this arousal, was something he had never experienced before. He wanted to make this demon his in every way possible, spiritual as carnal. Somehow they managed to get down the corridor, feeling almost endless, managing to only meet a very confused and scared Louis on their way before entering the bedroom. 

The door had barely closed behind them before Asmodeus started unbuttoning Solomon's shirt, gently biting and sucking alternately on his lower lip. Solomon moaned in response, willfully forcing his tongue inside Asmodeus’ mouth once more. Lean hands were slowly rubbing his now exposed chest, slowly reaching even further down, teasingly playing with the buckle of his belt. A sudden yank, he could hear the belt hit the ground and without any time to comprehend what was happening, Solomon was laying on his back upon Asmodeus’ bed, feeling the soft silk bed sheet against his naked back. Asmodeus was once again straddling his hips, shirt already thrown off, a vicious smirk spread across his face as he planted his hands on Solomon's stomach, letting them slide down to the waistband of the trousers before rapidly unbuttoning and sliding them down the hips together with the underpants. The excitement in the demon's eyes grew bigger as he for the first time gazed upon the evidence of Solomon’s arousal, the sorcerer's naked body, gasping as reality finally hit in. Solomon reached for the Avatar of Lust, wanting more of those addictive kisses - but the demon was having none of that as he forcefully pressed the sorcerer down on his back again.   
  
“Don’t.. destroy… the moment!” the demon was breathing hard, speaking in between the breaths. “I’m..just savoring this beautiful visage of your naked body before me”. 

Slowly he started grinding against Solomons’ erection, appreciated as the sorcerer's breathing became more strained and rapidly slipped out of the garments still remaining. He positioned himself lower this time, looking sensually at Solomon before taking his erect cock into his mouth. Solomon gasped at the sudden sensation, pleasure rising inside of him as he arched his back, his fingers gripping the bed sheets, moaning out of gratification.

“ _ Oh..fuck _ ” he breathed sharply as the demon continued bobbing his head up and down, sliding his tounge around the shaft of his erection. 

  
With a pop the demon let the cock out of his mouth with a smile, kissing the very tip lightly before straddling him again. He continued grinding against his erection with his own, deliberately running his fingers in small trails over Solomons’ body, gently leaning in closer towards him - so close they could feel each other breathing against their skin. Solomon attentively caressed the back of Asmodeus’ head, dragging him in for a light peck on the cheek as he gasped for air. All sense of reason seemed to have slipped away, for now there were only the two of them existing in this world and dimension and he only craved more, knowing very well where this was going.   
  


“I want you” he whispered into the demon's ear, making Asmodeus chuckle back in response. Lustfully the demon sat up again, grabbing a hold of the erect cock, giving it a few pumps with his hand before positioning it at his entrance. 

  
“No!” Solomon interrupted, grabbing hold of one of Asmodeus’ arms. “You’re not…”   
  
“I know what I’m doing!” he interrupted before Solomon could finish, carefully tearing away the hand holding his arm. Without giving the sorcerer time to answer or intervene he lowered himself down, moaning with pleasure as he felt his insides filling up. He let out a blissful laughter as he felt the sorcerer bottoming out, locking eyes with his beloved Solomon before he started moving his hips back and forth rhythmically at a slow pace, riding the cock gently. As the pace gradually got faster so did the breathing, but none of them broke the eye contact they had established.    
  
This was a completely new kind of sensation for Solomon, feeling every single throb of pleasure from inside of Asmodeus, hearing the moans of satisfaction from himself as the demon picked up the pace. He wanted more of it - he wanted to hear this demon scream his name in pleasure, go even deeper inside of him. He wanted to devour him whole, leave marks for everyone to know that he owned this demon, show the world that Asmodeus was his forever. An animalistic excitement awoke deep inside him, something that had been hidden but now saw the light for the first time. He started thrusting against Asmodeus’ movement, making the demon let out a small shriek in surprise. Solomon grabbed a hold of the waist of the demon, pushing him down to meet his dick with every thrust. The moans of pleasure from the demon got even louder the faster he picked up the pace, rapidly making Solomon lose every sense of control he had. 

With a loud growl he grabbed a hold of Asmodeus’ hair and wrapped his other arm around his body swiftly changing the position, throwing the demon down on his back against the bed before shoving himself deeper inside than before. Asmodeus shouted out in pleasure as the sorcerer kept rutting against him, hitting the right spot with every thrust. His arms embraced Solomon's back, bringing him in for a deep kiss, caressed the back of the sorcerer head, holding him in place when Solomon tried to end the embrace prematurely. A growing sensation had started to spread in his stomach, traveling down his body giving witness that he was close to climax. He broke loose from the kiss and buried his face at Solomons nape, revelling in the musky smell of cinnamon and cardamom that the sorcerer's pheromones emitted, biting down hard, drawing blood, as he came for the first time, making his lover grunt loudly. Solomon kept on thrusting into him through the orgasm, not slowing down the pace the slightest, making Asmodeus scream out of satisfaction till the end.    
  
As the pace continued to increase the grunting from Solomon got faster and louder. He had the demon right where he wanted him, writhing out of pleasure underneath him, screaming out in bliss as he plunged himself into the deepest parts of his body. He wanted to taste every part of the twitching body beneath him. Savoring every single bite out of Asmodeus’ sweet taste. Solomon brought Asmodeus in for another kiss, sucked on the demon's tongue as it entered, bit down on the lower lip as he tried to pull away to catch some air. Nearing climax himself he wanted to show who was in command, whom it was that controlled every single outcome. He started thrusting against Asmodeus more aggressively now, letting go of the lower lip and positioned himself on his elbows looking down on the now whimpering demon. Asmodeus had always been beautiful to look at but this sight, it was something special about this - knowing that he was the reason why the demon looked so disheveled, so erotic. He was the reason why the demon was screaming out in ecstacy, begging for more with just a look. Solomon bottomed out as he came deep inside the demon with a shout, biting down on the neck of the demon as payback from earlier and continued thrusting even after the orgasm had run out, before coming to a halt, basking in the afterglow. Still, there was something deep inside of him that wasn’t yet satisfied. And Asmodeus still had some answering to do.

“Holy fuck…” Asmodeus gasped after a while, catching his breath. “You’re a beast, Solomon, my love. A total animal….” he almost didn’t have time to finish the sentence before a hand closed around his neck and restrained his respiratory passage, squeezing tighter as the sorcerer brought his face close to his with fires raging in his eyes.   
  
“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do now, mister!” the sorcerer growled deep. 

“Oh.. this was unexpecte..” the airway got completely cut off, making the demon’s eyes roll back in ecstasy, arching the back as the body fought for air. Solomon eased the pressure after a few seconds, seconds filled with intoxicating bliss, making Asmodeus gasp as air once again filled his lungs. “Play nice, my love” he said as he patted the side of Solomon’s arm.   
  
“You still haven’t told me what's going on here!”    
Solomon did not let go of his grip around the demons throat, at least not yet. What had just progressed…. what was still ongoing had never happened before. This erotism, the carnal lust, the attraction so ferocious he couldn’t even think straight - and here he found himself on top of one of the most captivating demons he knew of, getting aroused again. He let his free hand slide down Asmodeus’ body, finding a resting place between the legs of the demon, the fingers wrapping around the shaft making the demon sigh as a reaction.

“What do you want to know?” Asmodeus exhaled as Solomon started to move his hand in a slow but steady up and down motion. He squirmed at the sensation as the sorcerer's face got even closer to his, being so close they almost touched.    
  
“Everything!” Solomo responded murmuring, letting his tongue trail small traces over Asmodeus’ cheek and up towards the earlobe. Asmodeus had thrown his arms around Solomons body, holding him in a tight embrace.   
  
“There’s nothing to explain, love. Just follow your instincts!”   
This was clearly not the answer Solomon was after, with a grunt the grip around the throat tightened again, once more restricting the airflow for the demon. Asmodeus dug his nail into Solomon's back at the sudden event making the sorcerer groan at the abrupt pain as the nails scratched deeper into the skin. Slowly the grip around the throat released again, leaving the demon panting for air.   
  
“This is something more than just pure instinct!” Solomon snarled in a low voice as he increased the pace on Asmodeus’ now, once again, erect cock. The demon whimpered at the rapid motion, letting one of his hands grab a hold of the sorcerer's hair as an act of pure desperation. As he did so, Solomon seized with act and let go of the demons’ arousal.   
  
“NO! Please...” It was nothing more than a whine. Asmodeus’ hips were bucking upwards, trying to get some kind of friction from Solomons’ body - but the sorcerer held him down.   
“Then talk!”    
He nodded in response, whimpering as Solomon gently started to fondle his erection again.

  
“All living beings have a secondary gender, you’re either an Alpha, Beta or Omega..” He stopped.   
“And?” Solomon urged on.

“It’s widely known here in the devildom between demons but also humans have this. Most humans are betas, but some…” he started to twirl a strand of Solomon’s hair in between his fingers. “... are dormant alpha or omega, dormant until they meet their fated mate…”

“And what is a ‘fated mate’?” Solomon pressed a light kiss on Asmodeus’ forehead.

“Something you would call a ‘soulmate’....”   
Solomon released the grip around the demons’ throat, carefully caressing the cheek as he once again locked eyes with Asmodeus’.   
  
“And who’s yours?” 

“Do I really need to answer that?” he planted a kiss upon Solomon's lips. A smile spread as the kiss was reciprocated, pulling the naked body even closer to himself.

There were still questions unanswered, he wasn't sure if he understood anything Asmodeus just had told him, the information had been quite lacking - but as their tongues intertwined the lust and need inside blossomed as the primal instinct took a hold over him again. He let go of the demons’ throbbing erection and shoved himself inside once more, sensing how every thrust sent waves of pleasure through the demons’ body. With the pace quickening he made Asmodeus change position, laying the demon down on his stomach as he fiercely took him from behind, nose deeply buried between the neck and the shoulders. As the moans grew louder and more frequent from Asmodeus, Solomon planted deep kisses around the neck and the shoulders, making sure to leave visible marks for the other possible suitors - displaying exactly who he belonged to. Getting close to climax Asmodeus leaned his head back, letting it rest against one of Solomons’ shoulders whilst euphoria filled up inside him.

“ _ Fuuuck...I love you…. I love you so much…. _ ” he whimpered as he came for the second time that evening, spilling his cum on the silken bed sheets. Solomon caught his lips again, engaging in a deep intimate kiss whilst nearing climax himself. He thrusted a few times more before spilling his cum inside the demon one more time, moaning into Asmodeus’ mouth as he did so.    
  
“I love you too….” he mumbled as he let his lips slip away from the demon. “... _I love you true.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Let's never talk about 2020 again!  
> This is what happens when you really need to study for a very important Japanese grammar exam - I'm a pro at procrastinating. I can tell you right here and now that "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails has been playing on repeat for the past few days. It is also my first time writing smut and making it public, so please be kind. 
> 
> 1\. There might be some questions still lingering about what's going on, if you have no idea what Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics is about I suggest you read through [this](https://www.wattpad.com/546924059-the-unofficial-guide-to-the-omegaverse-basic) \- as you can see, I'm having a hard time explaining it in short form even in this fic. but i still got some explaining to do. In this universe demons know about the aob dynamics, it’s a part of their society and culture. Humans do not know about this, but they are too a part of this. Humans are usually dormant or beta, living their lives just as we do without any intervention. You may awake if you’re a dormant alpha or omega if you find your so-called “fated mate” - most likely to happen if said mate isn’t dormant, more possible if they’re a dominant alpha or omega too. The chance for a human to "awake" with another human is almost a 0% chance - but is not unheard of. 
> 
> 2\. Louis is the name of my MC, he has his own story that I'm working on at the moment, much more of a slowburn though. You'll find it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593432/chapters/67501883)
> 
> 3\. A big **THANK YOU** to [nemoxgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoxgirl) for bringing the wine to our groupchat, and [Blueasthebeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueasthebeetle) for the screaming and throwing of holy water my way.
> 
> Critique and comments are highly appreciated.  
> Want to say hi or do you have a request? Find me here:  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vonnepsa) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/vonnepsa/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/vonNepsa)


End file.
